


the other kind of yummy

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of his shift, when Eiji ducks back into the little room he shares with Ankh, he's feeling pretty okay. Things weren't too crazy at Cous Coussier today, and there hasn't been a Yummy sighting lately, and it's almost like he has room to breathe in between the episodes where his life goes totally weird.</p>
<p>"Take off your pants," is the first thing Ankh says to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other kind of yummy

There's too much down time in between Yummy appearances. Eiji stays busy working in the stupid restaurant, but there's only so long Ankh can hang around down there before he wants to strangle somebody, and strangling people would make Eiji uncooperative, and then getting more medals would be a pain, and it's just easier to come back upstairs to the room and avoid the whole dumb mess. If he didn't have a tablet to browse the internet on, Ankh thinks he would really be annoyed.

When he's not looking for something in particular he tends to just follow any link that looks interesting. Humans are a good distraction from being endlessly frustrated, even though they're also the cause of the problem, and anyway their desires are important to understand. In one sense they don't change, and they want the same things they wanted eight hundred years ago, but in another sense what they want is changing all the time, and a Greeed who understands both of those things will be better at using them than one who can't keep up.

Whatever, that makes it sound all serious when he's really just killing time.

Today after idly surfing links for a while he's ended up on a porn site again. There are so many of them. Here, too, people haven't changed and they have—sex is one of the most common, basic desires, and they've always been curious about each other doing it almost as much as they've wanted to do it themselves. But they've never had such an easy time satisfying that curiosity in so much detail.

There's a short, looping video on the front page of this site featuring a blond enthusiastically sucking dick. After a few minutes Ankh realizes he's just staring at it, watching the slide of lips and tongue, mesmerized. His ice pop is melting. His borrowed body is _doing things_.

Eiji needs to hurry up and come back here.

* * *

At the end of his shift, when Eiji ducks back into the little room he shares with Ankh, he's feeling pretty okay. Things weren't too crazy at Cous Coussier today, and there hasn't been a Yummy sighting lately, and it's almost like he has room to breathe in between the episodes where his life goes totally weird.

"Take off your pants," is the first thing Ankh says to him.

"What," is all Eiji can think of to say back.

"Are you stupid?" Ankh says. "Do it."

"No," Eiji says, and also the other thing that comes to mind, which is, "Why?"

Ankh rolls his eyes. "So I can suck your dick." He points the stick of a devoured popsicle at Eiji accusingly. "You should be grateful."

"I should be grateful," Eiji says slowly, "that you want to just demand... No, okay, never mind, I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Well?" Ankh makes a _get on with it_ gesture, sharp and impatient.

Eiji stares for another long moment. "No teeth," he says at last.

"Obviously," Ankh says. Which, yes, obviously that's important, but _not_ obviously Ankh already knew that.

Eiji takes off his pants.

Ankh pushes him down onto the bed and drags his underwear down to about mid-thigh, studying his dick with one of those head-cocked, extra-birdlike expressions. Eiji's not hard, because why would he be, and that seems like it gives Ankh pause. Only for a second, though, before he leans down and licks the head thoughtfully. "Hmmn," he says. He does it again.

Eiji discovers he's really conscious of his heartbeat, and of the way that getting hard is a matter of redirecting bloodflow, and the way that his pulse picks up as Ankh tastes him. He's getting hard in slow motion, his dick swelling and filling out a little more with each swipe of Ankh's tongue.

Ankh hums again, like he's really into this, like it doesn't matter to him how slow Eiji is to get going or how weird the circumstances are. His tongue flicks against the very tip and Eiji's breath hitches despite himself. "Good," Ankh says, and does it again.

"Y-yeah," Eiji says, shivering, and Ankh looks up at him like that wasn't a question and he didn't need to say anything. Right, of course it wasn't a question. Of course Ankh is just—

—just taking the head of Eiji's dick in his mouth and letting his eyes fall closed as he lowers his head and lets the shaft slide past his lips. His eyelids flutter, this vulnerable and weirdly pretty expression, his cheeks hollow. His mouth is so warm, his tongue velvety soft, and he makes a low, throaty sound as he starts to find a rhythm.

He's really, really good at this. Despite himself Eiji is getting into it, feeling the flickers of tension and hunger curl through him, the desire he thought he'd just basically quit having. Ankh's mouth wakes his nerves and makes him tremble, makes his breath come fast and shallow. He rocks his hips shallowly and Ankh moves faster.

Which goes wrong after a few thrusts when they don't sync up and he pushes at just the wrong moment, so the head of his dick hits the back of Ankh's throat and Ankh chokes, this awful wet coughing sound.

"Shit," Eiji says as Ankh pulls back, "sorry, I'm sorry, we can totally stop if you want—"

"Shut up, this isn't about you," Ankh says hoarsely, before he wraps his lips around Eiji's dick again. Which is ridiculous but also really obviously true, so Eiji doesn't argue.

Ankh's more careful about going all the way down on him after that, which is fine; Eiji doesn't like choking him and it still feels really good this way and anyway, yeah, this is all about what Ankh wants in the first place. He bobs his head, letting Eiji's dick slide against the softness of his lips, and his tongue keeps teasing at the slit like—oh man, like he's hungry for every stray drop of precome, like he's found something else he wants the taste of and it's Eiji's dick.

That's really alarmingly hot. Eiji curls his fingers in the sheets and holds on tight, and Ankh uses his dick, and wow thinking about it like that is weird but also kind of great. It means it's okay, means it's not too selfish to just lie back and let it happen, let Ankh do him. His balls draw tight and his thighs tremble and it's fine, it's okay to let go.

When he comes it's like all those little tremors merging into one long wrenching shudder, pulsing up from his balls through his dick and into Ankh's mouth. Ankh groans, sucking almost too hard, throat working as he swallows repeatedly. He doesn't stop until it's way too much, until Eiji is completely done and overstimulated and actually trying to get away.

He smirks when he sits up, his lips even poutier and redder than usual, and of course Ankh would think it makes sense to make a _so there_ face after getting someone off. "Not bad," he says.

"What about you?" Eiji asks, because he's not a total asshole.

Ankh stares at him like he doesn't make any sense.

"Don't you want to get off too?" Eiji clarifies.

"Yes," Ankh says after just enough hesitation to make it clear he hadn't been thinking about that. He's so weird.

"Come here, then," Eiji says. He wiggles the rest of the way out of his underwear and pulls Ankh up to stretch out next to him. He needs both hands to get Ankh's pants undone but then he can just stretch out with his weight propped on one elbow while he wraps his other hand around Ankh's dick. Ankh's already hard, and he shivers in a really fidgety way when Eiji takes hold of him.

Eiji wants to say something reassuring or friendly at that point except that this is Ankh, who would probably get weird about it, and who probably doesn't need to be told that it's okay for him to say something if he wants it to go differently. So he just eases into a comfortable rhythm more or less like he'd use for himself, and it's been a while—and even longer since there was someone else involved—but his body remembers how this goes.

Ankh is every bit as hissy and fidgety about it as he'd expect, gasping and twitching, unable to hold still. His hips buck, his dick sliding in Eiji's grip. Is it okay to call it his dick when it's not actually his body? Is this really super weird, given that the body actually belongs to somebody who's totally not involved in any of these decisions?

Wow okay too many awkward questions, Eiji's going to stop thinking now.

The expressions are all Ankh, anyway, bared teeth and wide eyes, like he doesn't know what to do with these feelings and he's not sure how mad he is about it. Eiji can't remember when he started to find that charming but he really kind of does. He keeps up his rhythm as best he can with the way Ankh moves, and it only takes a couple of minutes before Ankh is trembling beside him, super-tense and ready to go off.

"Fuck," Ankh says, "what—nnh—" and that's all he gets out before he's coming, jerking hard against Eiji's side and making incoherent little squawking noises. Wow cute.

When he's done Eiji lets go, because the oversensitive thing is never much fun. Ankh sits there breathing hard and totally failing to make an unimpressed face. After a minute he swipes his fingers through the mess on his belly and licks them thoughtfully.

"Oh my god," Eiji says.

Ankh smirks. "I taste better than you."

"You do not."

"How would you know?"

"I—whatever, oh my god, I don't care," Eiji says, blushing through super-awkward laughter. "It wasn't a competition!" Ankh opens his mouth to say something that's almost guaranteed to be another argument or snide comment, and Eiji just puts a hand over his mouth to stop him. "Look, it's fine, right? You got what you wanted."

"Mmm." Ankh pulls his hand away. "I did." He looks really smug about it, but that's okay. What he wanted, this time, was a pretty good time all around.


End file.
